Grim Tales: Forbidden Love
by Aros001
Summary: After years of questioning himself, Junior finally has no doubts as to what Minnie means to him. Warning: incest lemon, meaning rated M for a reason. Grim Jr x Minimandy


**Forbidden love**

 **I own no rights to** **The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy** **, nor am I affiliated with** **Grim Tales** **by Bleedman. This story was made almost for the sole reason that there are no lemon stories of** **Grim Tales** **, so let's see what happens when I add one. Author's notes are at the end if you want to hear my thoughts on why this pairing in particular.**

* * *

Minimandy sat silently on her bed, curled up in a fetal position of sorts. Her eyes gazed over her knees, though she wasn't looking at anything in particular, too lost in her thoughts.

Her legs were pushed up against her from how tightly she was holding herself. It was a strange feeling to her. Though she'd been in this teenage form for nearly a year she was still sometimes surprised by how different this body was to her old one. She was of course very happy when her father managed to find a way to transfer her soul into a form more suited to her age (given that Doctor Finklestein would be willing to take apart the first form he made her and use those parts to create an older model), but spending five years as a ten year old seems to leave some lasting effects.

Minnie had the shades drawn and the lights turned off. The darkness and the quiet of the room made it easier for her to think. Though of what exactly she couldn't say. Everything inside her head was a confused and twisted mess, unsure of how she really felt about what happened.

" _Why did he do that?"_ This thought had repeated over and over in the time she'd been sitting there.

* * *

It happened a few hours ago. Minnie had finished her studies for the day and her elder brother Grim Jr had just returned from training with their father. Their younger siblings, the twins Manny and Daniela, rushed up to them, wanting to play. Knowing how boring the old castle could be (unless they were under attack) the two figured they could spare a few minutes and agreed to play hide-and-seek with them.

Due to the twins' competitive nature towards each other, Manny elected himself as the first seeker, declaring that he'd find them all in minutes and Daniela in seconds (Minnie was fairly certain that her younger sister turned invisible when the game started and followed her twin around the entire time, just to mess with him).

Knowing that Manny wasn't as good as he believed he was, Minnie decided to give him an easy find and hid herself in one of the coat closets, where he'd no doubt check first, and she'd be able to help him find the others.

It wasn't until after she'd closed the closet door that she turned around and bumped into Junior, who was hiding there as well, having had the exact same idea as she did.

Both giggled a little at the odds of it and both had to suppress at bit of laughter as they heard Manny walk right past where they were hiding without bothering to check inside.

There the two stayed for a little while, figuring he'd have to check eventually and they just had to wait it out. It was fairly dark in the closet but the two could still make out the outlines of the other, as well as see the occasional glint of light from the others' eyes (or eye in Minnie's case as that feature remained unchanged). Minnie blushed a little while in there, having her tall brother so close to her and the numerous heavy coats almost pushing them into each other.

At first it seemed like Junior's face was moving closer to hers. She figured it was just her imagination.

And then he kissed her.

It could have been an accident, but the way it felt…it was similar to when he'd kissed her six years ago in an attempt to snap her out of HIM's spell. But the difference was this kiss felt…slower. Deliberate. There was a sense of awareness.

There was a sense of need.

How long the single kiss lasted, she could not say. How much she gave back, she could not say either. When their lips finally separated the separation was slow and hesitant. It was a moment after it had ended when Manny finally opened the closet door, declaring proudly that he'd finally found them.

Neither of his older siblings paid any attention to him. The light that spilled into the closet showed Minnie her brother's face, looking just as shocked at what he'd just done as she was.

Both had no idea what to say. Every word became lodged in their throats. Minnie cupped her hand over mouth and slowly backed away. Before she even knew what she was doing she turned away from them and ran.

Manny, having no idea what had just happened, figured she was just being a sore loser.

* * *

Minnie had gone back to her room and shut herself in. No one stopped by to check on her and she was honestly grateful for that. Though she and her brother got along fine on the surface, there was conflict deep down between the two that Minnie knew she was responsible for creating. A conflict that no one else would truly understand or ever truly approve of existing in the first place.

Minnie was snapped out of her thoughts by the sudden knock at her door.

"…Minnie?" It was Junior. His voice was quiet and sullen, almost like he was wondering if he even should be there right now. "Minnie, can I please come in?"

Minnie stayed curled up on her bed and said nothing.

"Minnie, I know you're in there." Junior said. "Please, I just want to talk to you."

Still Minnie said nothing back. She did not see or hear the doorknob shake so Junior had not even checked to see if the door was locked. Like her, what had happened was something he was hesitant to talk about.

"Minnie…" Junior sighed sadly. "Minnie, please just let me-"

"I can hear thee well enough through the door." She interrupted. "What you wish to say, I will be able to hear it." Her words may have been harsher than she meant them to be. She wasn't mad at him, or at least, she didn't think she was. She was just…unsure.

Junior was quiet for moment before he started talking again. "Minnie…I just…I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid and sudden and-"

"Why did you do it?" She asked. Silence hung in the air between them for almost a solid minute before Junior finally responded.

"I…I don't know…I know I shouldn't have. I lost control of myself and you were right there and I'm so sorry-"

"Junior…" Minnie interrupted again. She had not changed her position on the bed but she was facing towards her door. "Ever since that day…the day the demon HIM revealed the truth behind my feelings for you…we have grown closer…but we've never once spoken of what happened… not once spoken of what this reveal meant to us… Tis almost an unwritten rule between us never to speak of it. Though we exist in the Underworld we were raised just human enough to know it was wrong. It was clear between us that you were never going to return my sinful feelings and that I needed to move on.

"And yet what happened in the closet still did…" She continued, almost thankful for the door that separated them, that prevented Junior from seeing the tears welling up into her eyes. "…I'm so confused…I don't know how to feel about what you did…what we did…so please…just tell me the truth… no lies, no hesitation, no thinking, just…just the truth… please… Why did you kiss me?"

On the other side Junior had his forehead pressed hard against the door. He starred down at the floor and shut his eyes tightly. He couldn't lie to her…not when she was clearly hurting…

He had to tell her.

"Because I did start having feelings for you…"

He had said this so quietly that if it hadn't been completely silent in Minnie's room she would not have heard him. But she did, not that Junior had any way of knowing that at the moment. So he continued talking.

"When dad told us about how you be able to get a new body and no longer be trapped as a child, you were so happy. You didn't care about all risks that went with the operation, you just wanted to be able to grow again. But I couldn't stop thinking about what dad said could happen. Your soul was removed from your child ragdoll body so they could use it to make you an older body. There was a risk that the parts wouldn't take. That your soul wouldn't be able to be put back a second time. That your new body could break down and that you'd die a second time. I was so scared of all the things that could happen to you, even more than a brother should be… I was so afraid that I'd never see you again and the more I thought about it I realized… I realized I'd started to think of you as more than just my sister…"

It was quiet and Junior heard nothing coming from within Minnie's room. He waited for a few minutes patiently. He was about to speak when Minnie finally said something. "How…" From the sound of it her words were still getting partially stuck in her throat. "…how long have you felt…like that?"

Junior was slow to respond. "I don't know… your operation was when I realized it and looking back, I can think of a few times where I enjoyed the time we spent together more than…more than how I should have…just because I was with you."

Quiet again. "…Why didn't you say anything?" Minnie asked.

Junior took in a breath before answering. "Because I was afraid you'd think I was only returning your feelings because you were getting a new body." He said. "I mean, the timing is suspicious. For years while I grow and you're stuck as a child I don't return your feelings, but just when you get a new grown-up body suddenly I say that I've fallen for you? I was afraid you'd think I only cared about how you looked…that I only wanted you physically…and that you'd hate me because of that."

"…You thought I'd think the worst of you?" Minnie asked.

"To be fair, Minnie, you have seen me at some pretty bad moments." Junior said, thinking back to Halloweentown when he'd yelled at her after saving his life, moments before the Pumpkinator tore her apart.

It was quiet again and Junior was about to turn a leave, figuring he'd put her through enough and should leave her alone now, when he heard the lock click and Minnie slowly opened the door.

"You can come in to talk…if you want." She said with slightly flushed cheeks, not looking him directly in the eye in her shyness.

His legs felt heavy at first but Junior made his way into her room and she shut the door softly behind them.

"The reason why we never talked about my feelings for you…we both know why." She said, holding herself timidly. "I am your sister. You are my brother. The bonds between us are never meant to run any deeper than that."

"I know…" Junior said quietly. Though the Caucasian flesh that covered his bones was simply a mimicry created by his Nergal powers, it conveyed the Reaper's emotion perfectly. Minnie could see it in his eyes, both his blue one and the one she gave him, how upset he was over their situation.

"If it had not been for the demon's manipulations that day, I doubt my incestuous feeling would ever have come to light." Minnie continued. "Had that day never happened…do you think you still would have developed feelings for me?"

Junior was slow to respond. "…I don't know."

Minnie closed her eyes with a silent and sorrowful sigh. She knew there was no other answer he could have given.

"What we feel for each other…it is forbidden…and it is forbidden for a reason." Minnie stated, sucking her emotions within herself and putting on an empty face and tone. "We are siblings. Nothing more." Saying these last words almost cracked her, but she stayed strong. This was something that she'd acknowledged long ago, that what she wanted she was not allowed to have. She just never imagined that the possibility of having it would ever be open to her.

Minnie turned at reached for the doorknob so she could let her brother back out. Suddenly Junior grabbed her other hand with his own and it was on pure reflex that her heart skipped a beat at his touch.

The two stood in silence, hand-in-hand, neither moving, neither able to work up the nerve to look at the other quite yet.

"I don't know how I would have felt if that day never happened…and I don't care." Junior said. There was something new mixed in with his words that had not been there before: determination. "I don't care what could have happen or what could still happen. …What I care about is you…and that I'm here with you."

Minnie said nothing back. Not yet.

"You've always been there with me." He said. "You've always seen the best of me, even when I couldn't. You've always seen the strength I have, even before I believed it even existed. So many of the greatest moments in my life center around just being with you and all the worst moments in my life center around when you've been hurt. You are the person I never want to be without, Minnie."

Minnie finally turned back to face him. At first neither said anything. Even after Junior's confession, no words at the moment seemed big enough to work.

Minnie finally broke the silence between them. "Ours…it is a forbidden love."

"But it's still love, right?" Junior asked.

" _Is it love?"_ This was something Minnie had spent years asking herself. Were her feelings the product of true love or simple lust?

A minute later and the simple press of lips finally give the two the answer.

The kiss lasted and the eventually separation between the two was much slower than it had been in the closet a while ago. And unlike in the closet, when the two separated and looked at the other's face this time, there was no confusion. No shock. And no more doubt. Anything that remained was slowly overtaken by the happiness that spread across the faces of both teens.

Minnie practically leapt at him as she kissed him again, throwing her arms around his neck. Junior's arms curled around her waist and the actions of both pressed them against each other as close as they could be (for the moment anyway) as they engaged in a deep long kiss.

The press of the two against each other caused them to fall backwards and land on Minnie's bed. Not that either of them minded, of course. Not with Minnie now atop the young Reaper and mashing her lips deeply into his.

Junior's fingers moved carefully through her beautiful golden hair. He pressed her gently into him, wondering how he could have held himself back from her for so long. How could he have believed that anything could have mattered more than just being with her?

The long make-out ended and the two stared into each other's eyes. It was a quiet look between the two, and it was almost like a message was conveyed between them. Just the look of awe and desire in their partner's eyes…it awoke something in the both of them. Something they would deny no longer.

The two continued kissing as they sat upright. When they were fully vertical Minnie placed her hands at the bottom of the Reaper's trademark hoodie and pulled it off of him, revealing the bare chest underneath. Being a skeleton by nature, Junior was a bit thin but the Nergal flesh that covered him was well muscled, due in part to his shape shifting abilities and his years of training to hone his powers. Minnie blushed slightly at the sight of him, now actually realizing she had a shirtless boy on her bed alone in her room (and who it was added a little to her sudden awareness), but she was snapped out of it when Junior kissed her again, his hands traveling slowly up her thighs. She continued to kiss back as his arms moved slowly up her dress. His fingers traveled lightly over her stomach, feeling to silkiness of his lover's skin. Finally, Minnie positioned herself so that Junior could slide the dress sensually off her. What he saw next actually surprised him a little.

"Pink?" He asked.

"I like the color." Minnie blushed, taking a moment to wonder what style of undergarments she would have chosen to wear this morning had she known this moment awaited her (if any at all).

Junior, fearing he'd sounded judgmental (when in actuality he'd just been lost in the daze of seeing Minnie in solely her bra and panties) quickly tried putting the embarrassing moment behind them by going forward and kissing her again. Minnie couldn't help but comply.

It was amazing the difference removing a few articles of clothing could make. Minnie was a ragdoll zombie and Junior was a Reaper. Neither of them actually had body heat. And yet there was an undeniable warmth that was shared between them, growing as they continued to press and rub up against each other. As their bare skin brushed past each other it sent the indescribable feeling down their spines, so amazing that they pulled each other closer and closer into themselves, not wanting even a single second away from that feeling.

Somewhere along the way one of them had removed Junior's pants. At the moment neither particularly cared which of them it was.

To Minnie Junior seemed almost everywhere at once. Whenever their lips parted he pressed eagerly into her neck, kissing and nibbling at her skin, his hot breath making it tingle with pleasure. Her arms gripping his back, her head tilted upwards with closed eyes, as she allowed herself to enjoy the attention her lover was giving her. She moaned softly as their bodies pressed tightly into each other, her lap almost grinding into his. Junior's hands traced along the lines that held Minnie's body together as he kissed her. His fingers moved upwards along her spine until finally they hit the bump of her bra. Absentmindedly he undid the strap that held it on, not wanting there to be anything separating him from her. The bra slid off her body and Minnie made a small squeak and threw her arms over her chest. Startled, Junior instantly backed off.

"I-I'm sorry!" He stuttered out, worried he'd just overstepped a line.

Minnie's face was a shade of bright red almost equal to Junior's, though her semi-natural pink skin color likely added to this. "N-no, it-…it's ok." She said, a little surprised herself over how she reacted.

Junior gazed downwards at the bed, feeling guilty enough to where he couldn't look directly at her. "Minnie…if you want to stop, we can." He said. "I know we're moving really fast and if you're not ready, we can wait. Believe me, I won't be mad."

"No!" Minnie said a bit louder than she meant to, startling Junior again and causing him to look back up at her. "Sorry." She said, aware of how loud she was. "Junior…it's not that I don't want to… Believe me, I want this more than anything… It's just…just…" She fumbled her words a bit in her nervousness. She then finally had an idea. "Just…close your eyes…please."

Wanting to do whatever he could to make her feel more comfortable, Junior nodded and closed his eyes.

Eyeing him for a few seconds, Minnie breathed slowly in and out, trying to calm herself. She knew what they were both heading towards. Compared to that showing her breasts wasn't that big of a deal. But she supposed her nervousness was just instinctual. This was something new for the both of them and she couldn't help but hold back a little.

Reaching a steady breathing level, Minnie slowly took her arms off her chest. Junior's eyelids did not twitch or make any sort of movement. He was not peeking. Smiling softly at his respect for her wishes, Minnie slid herself back up to her partner and kissed him. Junior still did not open his eyes but returned the kiss greatly. Minnie's hands brushed past his cheeks and through his hair while his own were placed along her waist, holding her towards him but careful not to travel higher than where they were. Minnie could tell this and greatly appreciated it, rewarding his patience with a deeper kiss. After a little while longer Minnie stopped the kiss and placed her forehead against his, both taking a moment to enjoy their closeness.

"Ok." She said. "You can open them."

Slowly, Junior did, the first thing his eyes catching were her own. He gazed deeply into her. To him, though it was vacant, her empty socket communed just as much emotion as her remaining eye, both looking at him with such love and trust. Minnie moved herself backwards a little so that Junior could see her fully.

"…Wow…" Was the only thing he could manage to get out, completely entranced. Were they the biggest he'd ever seen? No, and the size they were did not matter in the least to the young Reaper. All he knew was they were a part of the body of the woman he loved and that made everything else irrelevant.

"Please…d-don't stare." Minnie blushed, forcing herself not cover herself again. "I-it's embarrassing."

Suddenly aware that he had been staring, Junior quickly apologized and looked back up into her eyes. He held out his hand and held himself steady, looking towards her for her consent. Minnie gave a small nod and the hand moved forward, his hand encompassing one of the breasts.

Minnie let out a small gasp but did not protest his actions. She let out a breath as Junior gently massaged her breast. It was far softer than he had imagined it could be, like his hand was sinking into the soft, delicate skin. Minnie's pulse quickened as Junior lightly grabbed her other breast and did the same, his lips returning back to her neck, causing her to almost squirm with pleasure as his hands explored this new region of body.

After a few minutes of allowing Junior to play with her Minnie placed her finger under her lover's chin and tilted his head up to look at her.

"N-now…now you." She said, an interesting mix of shyness and naughtiness in her voice.

It took Junior a minute to realize what she meant, suddenly very aware that his erect member was poking her in the stomach from behind his boxers. It was his turn to blush heavily, though for slightly different reasons than when she did.

Junior had essentially lived half his afterlife with no flesh whatsoever and that included this particular one. The Realm of Flesh and Blood was the first time he'd ever even had one and at that time he'd had more important things to deal with. After obtaining his Nergal powers he did experiment with his shape changing abilities and tried replicating how he was back in that realm. Afterwards he just never really thought about it that much, as a penis would hardly help him in battle and he preferred to be in his natural skeleton form most of the time anyway. This would be the first time actually having it in his fleshy form would matter and he became extremely self-conscious of it, having never practiced shape shifting on _this_ particular body part (for a multitude of reasons). He worried what she'd think, as it was stuck at a default size and he was too nervous to risk changing it.

Seeing the bizarre mix of emotion's on her brother's very red face, she tried to comfort him by saying "I'll-I'll take mine off as well."

It did help calm the young Reaper slightly, as he followed Minnie's lead as both turned away from each other, using this moment of temporary privacy to shred their last bit of clothing. As his boxers fell to the floor Junior couldn't help but comment to himself on how weird it was to see his clothes laid out on his sister's floor.

They both sat turned away from each other, listening for the other to turn around first, as they were both equally nervous about what was to come. Finally Junior took a small gulp and was the first to turn. Minnie, upon hearing the sound, followed suit a few seconds after.

It was…awkward for them. Both with bright red faces they looked at each other, their eyes not entirely sure of where they should be. They glance at their partner's new open region before immediately looking right back up out of embarrassment. Neither moved for a while there. The Underworld was certainly not a place where sexual activity was kept hushed up around children, so both teens knew what sex was and what came with it. However, their mutual lack of actual experience meant that while they knew _what_ to do, they didn't know exactly what _to_ do now that they were actually here.

After a few minutes, Junior finally bit the bullet and leaned forward, kissing her again. This one was slow, taking its time, as to let the two calm and adjust to the lessened restrictions now on them. Minnie returned the kiss and as the seconds passed it became deeper and heavier, the embarrassment and hesitation being replaced by passion and heat. Minnie pushed herself forward into Junior's embrace, almost sitting in his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

When she did this every sense between the two seemed to explode. Every brush of bare skin caused a rush of excitement, causing the two to push themselves closer and closer together. Junior marveled at the press of her soft chest against his own. His penis poked at her lower region, this time feeling a soft, wet warmth instead of the restricting fabric. The feeling from this simple change caused him to go nearly mad with pleasure. His hand under her soft rear he lifted her slightly off the bed, allowing them to lean back until they fell into the sheets, this time with him on top of her.

Junior became increasingly rougher, not that she minded of course, given the way she kept pulling him in closer and closer to her. He broke apart their lip-lock and before Minnie could protest this interruption he lowered his head into her breasts. He licked and lightly nibbled on her breast, causing her back to arch out of pleasure. He then sucked on the sensitive nipple while his hand fondled the other, massaging it tenderly. Minnie let out a deep, loud moan. Had her ecstasy been any less great she might have taken a moment to be thankful that the walls of the castle rooms kept sound in fairly well, as she certainly didn't want anyone stopping by to investigate (if they thought her mother could be wrathful, they had no idea what Minnie would be capable of if she was forced to stop now).

When he finished pleasuring her, Junior raised himself slightly back up so he could look at the angel/goddess he was atop of. Her long hair flowed outward onto the pillows and her eye looked up at him, half closed in pleasure, with a small smile on her lips. Junior had once heard the phrase bedroom eyes, but had never fully understood what that meant until now. In the darkness of the room she was almost glowing to him. Junior did nothing to hold back his words.

"I love you, Minnie."

He spoke without a single bit of hesitation or second thought. Tears started to well up in Minnie's eyes. These were the words she'd always wanted to hear from her brother and had always feared she never would.

"I love you too." She whispered as she leaned her head forward and kissed him again. This kiss was greater than any of the others that had come before it and reasons for why were obvious.

When the kissed ended, Minnie looked softly into Junior's heterochromatic eyes. "I'm ready."

Junior paused slightly at her words, but soon nodded and repositioned himself, aligning his member into proper position. Minnie wrapped her legs around his waist to adjust herself. Both were shaking slightly in nervousness.

Junior gazed down at the beautiful woman that was his lover. He breathed slowly in a controlled manner to keep himself in check. "Minnie…" He said softly, though with a touch of urgency to his tone. "…If I start to go too fast…or if you start to feel uncomfortable and want to stop…just let me know and I will, ok?"

"A-alright." She said, some nervous anticipation in her voice as she felt Junior's penis pressing slightly against her inner thigh.

"I mean it." Junior said, a bit harsher than he meant to. Though this harshness was directed a bit more at himself than her. "I just…I just don't want to be hurting you or-or making you feel like you're trapped or-"

Junior was silenced by Minnie's index finger pressed gently against his lips. She removed this finger and smiled up at him. "I trust you."

The way she looked at him with her beautiful soft grey eye…it made Junior feel both unbelievably strong and weak at the same time. He couldn't help but think to himself what could he have possibly done all those years ago to get a girl like this to fall in love with him?

There was a quick kiss between the two and when it ended they stared into each other's eyes. No more hesitation.

Junior slid forward.

It was the most amazing feeling Junior had ever experienced. The heat and tightness that surrounded his member, it was unbearably pleasurable. He wanted to thrust deeper into her, again and again, but kept himself in check, seeing that Minnie was in pain from this penetration. Given that this was their first time they knew that this was to be expected and so Junior remained patient. She'd cried out a bit in pain at the first lunge and Junior held himself still, giving her the time she needed to adjust. Her arms held tightly on his back and he kissed her softly to help her remain calm. After a minute she gave him a small nod as a sign that he may continue.

Junior withdrew out of her slowly and re-entered her again. He did this over and over at a steady pace, careful not to go too fast. Minnie felt the pain growing duller and duller each time, pleasure slowly taking its place.

Minnie started to moan and her legs squeezed tightly around his hips. Junior took this as a sign and he sped up a little, thrusting into her at a quicker pace. Her moans became louder, though natural shyness kept them barely above a whisper. Junior kissed at her neck while his right hand pressed against her breast, the pressure from his own body causing it to squeeze her with added pleasure. His other hand traveled up her arm until it met with her own and the lovers' fingers intertwined at the base of the bed's headboard.

For several minutes Junior continued to thrust into her, finding a rhythm. The hot, wet friction felt was incredible and intoxicating to the young Reaper. He raised himself slightly and gazed at the goddess that bounced beneath him. Then suddenly before he even knew what happened, Minnie's arms wrapped around him and pulled him back down into her.

"Please…please don't stop…don't slow down!" Minnie all but begged, not wanting even a second away from the pleasure her lover was putting her in.

At the mix of these words, Minnie's pheromone filled scent, and her vagina's tightness on his cock, something within Junior seemed to be unleashed, something wild, feral, and passionate. With a tight grip on her rear and behind her back, Junior thrust deeply into her and increased his speed immensely, causing her to cry out yet again. Minnie's grip on his back tightened, words barely even able to escape her lips between her moans. If his Nergal skin had been any less tough she might have accidentally left scratch marks on him from how hard she was gripping him. Junior thrust into her, over and over again, faster and faster until she could barely keep up with her own breaths. Their hips smacked together. Minnie's lower region tightened around Junior's fully hardened member. They could both feel it, the build-up to something incredible.

"J-Junior…!" Minnie could barely mutter out in her ecstasy. "I think…I think I'm going to cum!"

Nearing his limit himself, Junior used ever last bit of energy he had left to pound as fast and as deep as he could possibly go. Minnie almost screamed at her increased pleasure. Junior hit a point within her that shot unbelievable pleasure throughout her entire body. Junior hit this spot again and again, as hard as he could, until at last there came one final thrust and Minnie couldn't take it anymore. Her vagina constricted to its maximum as she came, causing Junior to finally give as well. They cried out each other's name as Junior exploded within her. Minnie felt his warmth flow through her and his body pulse on top of hers. They felt the shutter of each other's bodies, neither daring to move. Neither daring to risk this moment of pure, blinding bliss coming to an end.

Finally, Junior's body gave out and he collapsed next to his lover.

* * *

The minutes passed by and the remaining adrenaline and excess heat faded from their bodies. Both teens lay on their side, snuggled against each other in a gentle tangle.

"I'm afraid to fall asleep." Minnie confessed. Junior angled his head to listen and see her better. "I afraid that this will all turn out to have been an amazing dream and that if I fall asleep, I'll wake up and you won't be there next to me."

Junior silently placed his finger under her chin and tilted her face up to his. He kissed her softly and she returned it.

"I am here." He said quietly. "And I'll be here as long as you'll have me." His hand moved gently through her long blond hair, his thumb sliding against her cheek lovingly. "No matter what happens, I will never regret being here at your side."

Minnie took his hand and pressed it gently against herself, smiling softly at her brother. What they wanted, what they had done…it was forbidden…but that didn't make it wrong. Not in this case. For one simple true reason.

"I love you." Minnie whispered as she rested her head on the Reaper's chest.

Junior tilted his head and rested it next to hers. "I love you too."

And the two lovers drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's notes/thoughts:**

I'd like to start this off by saying that I do not support incest, for a couple of reasons, though the main is because children born from incest can be really messed up physically and mentally, so in some cases incest is harmful. I don't believe incest is wincest because 99.9% of the time it is pretty gross and it's just… no. Just…just no.

However, I do find myself kind of shipping Grim Jr and Minimandy, which is clearly incest, and I can think of two reasons for this.

One is that, unlike Pinecest or BenXGwen, Minnie's feelings for her brother are actually part of the Grim Tales story. It is something that she and her brother are forced to deal with and acknowledge (for the most part). I tend to have trouble getting into ships when I don't see any hint of it in the story itself, so this definitely helps (which is why I never shipped Sasuke and Hinata because I'm fairly certain they never said a single word to each other in the entire series (also Sasuke is kind of an asshole)).

The other reason is that I've never felt that Minnie was lusting after Junior or just wanted to bang him (maybe mainly because she's ten and he's a skeleton, but that's beside the point). It does seem like she has real feelings for Junior and the fact that he's her brother adds good conflict to Grim Tales. It does make Junior uncomfortable and there are one or two moments where Minnie knows that she shouldn't feel this way about him. I like that the story acknowledges how weird this situation is and I want to see where it goes because of how unique and interesting it is. And because I never feel that it's perversion or lust that's driving Minnie, I kind of want her to get her happy ending and be with Junior because she might actually be in love with him. It's just a simple thing of shipping two characters because you believe they love each other instead of just wanting them to bang (also, if they ever did bang, Junior is a Reaper and Minnie is a ragdoll, so I don't see them being able to have children).

These are just my own personal views and don't get me wrong, if I'm reading a fanfiction and incest pops up in the story, as long as it's a good story I'm going to continue reading it because I want to see what happens and where it goes, as some people can get very creative with these ideas and do things with a story that I'd never be able to imagine. I'm just saying that JuniorXMinnie is probably the only incest pairing I'll ever legitimately ship and write a story about.

So, anyway, this was my first try at writing a lemon story, so please post what you thought of it. If you have any questions I'll try to get back to you.

Thank you for your time!


End file.
